Visite
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: suite de ma fic Amour... jute un OS. Review please.


**Visite.**

Veronica tenait Jack par la main, il faisait beau, malgré le vent qui soufflait à travers les arbres, ils étaient sortis avec une veste sous le bras, au cas où il se mettrait à faire froid. Le soleil brillait bien haut dans le ciel. Une belle journée.

- Dis maman, papa nous rejoints bientôt ?

- Normalement oui, il avait encore des dossiers à remplir, mais il a dit qu'il viendrait.

- Tu crois que maman va être contente de me voir ?

- Bien sur bonhomme, c'est ta maman.

- Mais elle ne vas pas être en colère ?

Veronica se baisse doucement et se met face à Jack. Elle lui caresse doucement la joue et le serre contre elle.

- Bien sur que non, pourquoi elle devrait l'être ?

- Bah, tu es ma maman toi aussi, elle va m'en vouloir d'avoir voulu une autre maman ?

- Non, écoute Jack, ta maman t'aime sans doute très très fort, je suis sure qu'elle veut que tu sois heureux, et qu'en te regardant de la haut, elle sourit de voir que tu es heureux et que même si tu m'appelles maman, tu ne l'oublies pas.

- Je l'aime toujours, mais je t'aime aussi.

Veronica sourit

- Je le sais, et je t'aime moi aussi.

Ils reprirent leur route, Veronica reprit la main du petit garçon, au bout de cinq minutes ils arrivèrent devant la tombe de Haley.

- Bonjour maman !

Veronica s'installa sur le petit banc qu'il y avait devant. Elle s'assit et regarda son fils discuter avec sa mère.

- Si tu me surveilles là haut, tu dois savoir que c'est ma maman, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Mais je t'oublies pas, tu as vu je suis là, maman m'a accompagné et papa va bientôt venir. Je t'aime fort maman.

Jack se relève et retourne vers Veronica, puis il la serre doucement dans ses bras, la jeune femme lui rend ce câlin.

- En plus je vais bientôt avoir un petit frère, mais je sais pas encore comment il va s'appeler.

Jack vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme et posa sa tête contre son bras, Veronica porta une de ses mains à son ventre arrondi et le caressa doucement. Elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle attendait un enfant le lendemain du jour où il lui avait demandé de devenir la mère de Jack.

- J'ai hâte qu'il arrive mon petit frère. Dis maman, tu sais comment l'appeler ?

- Non, papa et moi on en a pas encore parlé. On a encore du temps.

- Combien ?

- Environ 4 mois. On vient juste de savoir que c'est un garçon. Alors on a pas trop réfléchi.

- J'aurais le droit de donner mon idée ?

Veronica se mit à rire en imaginant son fils choisir le nom d'un de ces personnages de dessin animé, comme Bob, ou encore Bart. Elle souriait, il aurait le droit de donner son avis, mais pour l'instant elle ne voulait pas décider sans Aaron.

- Moi j'ai déjà une idée maman.

- Ah oui laquelle ?

- Ton papa, il s'appelait Keith ?

- Oui.

- On pourrait l'appeler comme ça. Keith Hotchner, ça lui ira bien !

Veronica sourit, Jack la regardait, il se leva et vint devant elle puis il posa sa tête sur le ventre de sa mère.

- Alors petit frère, tu aimeras Keith comme prénom ?

Veronica fut surprise de sentir son bébé bouger. Elle se mit à parler tout bas.

- Keith, j'aimerais bien. Keith Aaron Hotchner.

- Ça lui irait bien.

Jack se releva rapidement et Veronica tourna la tête. Elle sourit en voyant son mari qui venait d'arriver, celui-ci prit Jack dans ses bras et alla saluer Haley. Veronica sourit, elle savait que même si Aaron l'aimait, Haley aurait toujours une place dans son cœur, elle n'était pas jalouse. Elle n'avait pas à l'être, elle l'avait tout les jours pour elle, mais il gardait quelques minutes pour Haley quand ils venaient au cimetière. Puis Aaron revint vers elle et s'installa juste à ses côtés, il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et elle se calla contre lui.

- Donc tu voudrais l'appeler Keith ?

- J'aimerais assez oui. Mais tu n'es pas obligé.

- Je ne me force pas, Keith ça lui irait très bien. Mais tu veux vraiment lui donner mon prénom en deuxième ?

- Bien sur oui, une partie de toi et une de moi.

Elle sourit. Jack revint vers eux, il souriait.

- Alors il s'appellera Keith ?

- Si on ne change pas d'avis d'ici sa naissance, oui. Ce sera Keith.

Et ce fut Keith, le jour de sa naissance, les deux parents ont donné son prénom dès que le médecin leur a demandé. Leurs amis sont tous venus les voir à l'hôpital pour faire connaissance avec le nouveau né. Keith Aaron Hotchner. Jack était ravi de voir son petit frère enfin sorti du ventre de sa mère.

Veronica avait eu peur de la réaction d'Aaron mais il lui avait dit qu'il s'en doutait depuis quelques jours mais qu'il attendait qu'elle lui annonce d'elle-même, et il avait été très heureux de cette nouvelle, Jack aussi, même si au début il était inquiet, inquiet que sa mère ne préfère le nouveau qui serait son vrai fils. Elle l'avait rassuré en disant que même si il n'avait pas été dans son ventre il était son fils, et que le bébé serait son frère.

Ils étaient une famille maintenant, à eux quatre. Aaron, Veronica, Jack et Keith.


End file.
